Hidden feelings
by goliath184
Summary: what happens when gadget almost dies? will it cause the rangers to distance themselves from each other? chipgadget with a little foxglovedale. will be upping the rating for later chapters.lemon warning.
1. the meeting

A night to remember

It was the middle of the night and Chip couldn't get to sleep. Tossing and turning he tried in vain to get some sleep. Thoughts of the case they had just finished ran through his mind. They had just solved one of their most difficult cases. This normally didn't affect him like this, but he and Gadget had spent a lot of alone time together on this case. He couldn't help but feel there was more to his friendship with her. He'd never admit it if asked but he knew it was there, like something clawing at the back of his mind. Images of the time he'd spent with her over the years came flooding into his mind's eye. The first time he met Gadget he was amazed at her beauty. They had gone to an old airfield to talk to her father, who was unfortunately deceased, to try to get a ride to Glacier Bay. As she took off her helmet, swished her hair free of the confined space it was in, smiled and blinked in Chips direction he felt a connection, but didn't think much of it at the time.

Over the next few years they had spent a lot of time together and made a lot of memories. But what had changed on this last case? He couldn't stop thinking about her. His thoughts slowly turned to the case they had just finished. The scene where he nearly lost her: She was trying to get some cages opened and was having a lot of difficulty, which was unusual for her because she could usually get just about any security system to unlock. Just as she finished getting the cage open and the occupants free some humans came in to see what all the commotion was about. Seeing gadget they tried in vain to capture her. She managed to get to a sink and dive down the pipe but not before one of the humans had noticed her avenue of escape and turned on the water to flush the pipes.

Shaking the feeling of dread from his mind he got up and put on a bathrobe then headed to the kitchen for a glass of milk and something to eat. He got to the kitchen and began rummaging through the fridge not noticing the soft footsteps approaching behind him. He finally turned around to see Gadget standing there in a pale lavender satin nightgown. Stunned at her beauty even with her hair slightly messed up he found himself frozen just staring at her. "Hi" she said timidly twirling some of her hair around one of her index fingers. "You couldn't sleep either, huh?" he said looking down at the floor somewhat embarrassed to see her in her nightgown. "No, I couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier tonight." She said trying to hold back tears.

Suddenly she flung herself at chip clinging to him as a torrent of tears came flooding out. "Oh Chip, I thought I was going to die and all I could think about was how my friends still needed me." Chip surprised at the suddenness of her lurch forward caught her in his arms and held her for a moment stroking her hair trying to comfort the now emotional mouse. "Shhhhhhh its ok. Your safe now. No one is going to hurt you now." He said lifting her head gently with his finger so he could look into her eyes. He brought his right hand up next to her face to try to comfort her and wiped a few more tears away with his thumb.

Feeling chips hand against the side of her face she turned her head slightly to accept the gesture of comfort. Feeling the grief and fear slip away she opened her eyes and smiled at her comforter. Blushing slightly and realizing that she wasn't wearing much, she shied away form Chip as best she could without looking like she was too embarrassed.

Seeing how embarrassed she was he let her go without asking the obvious question of "What's wrong?" "Tell you what tomorrow we'll take a day off and I'd like to spend some time with you if you don't mind?" Chip said looking at Gadget trying not to be too intrusive.

Ordinarily she would have thought he was trying to take advantage of her emotional state, but seeing the genuine concern in his eyes and his voice she quickly dismissed that possibility. "Sure but I don't know how fun I'm going to be tomorrow."

"That's ok we need a break anyway. Even if we don't spend any time together I don't want you working on any inventions or even in the workshop tomorrow." He said not wanting to push her into an uncomfortable situation.

Gadget looked right at the chipmunk standing in front of her and said, "I do want to spend time with you I just don't know how cheerful I'm going to be."

Moving closer to Gadget (but not so close to make her uncomfortable) he smiled. "I can understand your feelings, and your not obligated to go with me or anyone else for that matter. I just think it would be better to spend some time with someone instead of burying yourself in your workshop all day." After saying that he started to move towards the front door and started to open it when he turned to see Gadget following him outside to the little balcony they had for a front porch.

Chip slowly sat down on a doll house bench that they had found and repaired as well as carved their names in the seat of the bench, his the closest to Gadgets. Looking out over the park they presided in just enjoying the silence that came with this hour. Gadget stood in the door way and just looked at Chip. "I know he likes me but I just can't let him close I can't risk getting hurt again especially with the business we are in." Gadget thought looking at the handsome chipmunk highlighted in the quarter moonlight. Sighing she walked back inside and closed the door. Realizing she had strong feelings about the young chipmunk she went back to her room and sat down on the edge of her bed.

Thinking back to before she met Chip she remembered the loneliness, the fear, and the feeling that she had been abandoned. But ever since Monterey Jack and the gang had come to her home in the airport junkyard she had not felt that way at all. In fact she had felt a sense of acceptance and belonging for the first time since her dad died in a plane crash. Feeling tears welling up in her eyes again she quickly wiped them away thinking about their adventures over the past years since she had become a Rescue Ranger. The good times, a vision of some of her setting up a sucker dart launcher appeared in her minds eye. She was just about finished when it suddenly went off and the sucker dart landed over the head of Monty. She giggled as the funny memory slowly faded back to reality. Feeling the tug of weights on her eyelids she laid down and let her eyes close and pulled the covers up to her chin and let sleep claim her.

Still sitting on the front porch of the tree he and the other rangers called home he let memories come to him from the adventures they had together. From the first time he had met gadget to the time dale was abducted by an alien, to the time Gadget had dressed up in a very flattering red dress. She was always beautiful but that time he had truly been speechless. Had it been one of Dales cartoons he probably would have turned into the wolf always trying to kidnap the beauty up on stage.

Grinning slightly he slowly stood up and made his way inside looking one more time at the moon and seeing a picture of Gadgets face on the moon. "I'd better get inside and go to sleep if I'm going to be any fun tomorrow." He said to himself. Turning back toward the tree he opened the door went to his room remembering to shut the door and turn out the lights that Gadget had left on for him. Going to the room he shared with Dale he covered his ears to try to muffle the grating sound of his roommates snoring. But soon he fell into a deep restful sleep thinking about Gadget dressed to kill in the red dress.


	2. The confession

**The Confession**

The next morning Chip woke up to the sound of his electric alarm clock going off. He looked over at the red numbers displayed on the face of the clock, 7:00. Remembering what had transpired last night he sighed. That was the closest he had come to telling her the truth about how he felt about her since they had met. After thinking about what had happened last night for a few minutes, he got up and put on a shirt and went to the kitchen for his morning coffee. "I'll take a shower after breakfast," he thought. When he got to the kitchen the rest of the gang was there except for Gadget. Looking around at everyone's faces he could tell that they had decided to let her sleep as long as she wanted. Going over to the mouse size coffee maker in the kitchen he poured a cup and sat down at the table as Monterey finished cooking breakfast.

"I think we should take the day off. Yesterday was a rough one for all of us and I think we deserve a rest every once and a while." He was slowly stirring his coffee with a small spoon as he said this, not bothering to look up to see their reactions. All he got in response was grunts and squeaks of affirmation.

"Foxy and I wanted to see a movie together." Dale said finally. He looked over at Foxglove, who was starting to smile at the thought of spending alone time with the chipmunk.

"Zipper and I could check out the harbor and see if any cheese shipments came in," Monty said with a glimmer in his eye. He was about to go into one of his infamous cheese attacks just thinking about the possibilities.

He was interrupted from his cheese attack by Chip, "Ok, I wanted to spend some time with… I have some plans for today. I hope Gadget doesn't' spend all day in her workshop. She really needs to have some time to sort out what happened yesterday." Everyone flinched at the mention of the almost disastrous incident that happened less than 12 hours ago.

_All was going well, they had gotten into the lab fairly easily. It looked to be a pretty standard lab animal holding area. Cages were stacked neatly against one of the larger walls. They were setting the animals free and were ahead of schedule, when some of the animals started celebrating too early and started making a ruckus. Not quite finished getting all the cages unlocked, Gadget heard someone coming down the hallway to the room they were in. Refusing to leave some of the animals behind she worked feverishly to get the last cage opened. The lights came on at the same moment the lock opened. Seeing the cages empty the doctor looked around for the reason the locks on them had failed. Catching colored movement out of the corner of his eye he quickly turned to see Gadget, in her pink coveralls, trying to escape out of the air ducting but the doctor was too quick and, seeing what her intended destination was, he quickly threw a book into the air ducting to block her path. Altering her course without slowing, she went right through his legs and quickly climbed the lab counters. _

_Wearing dress shoes on a freshly waxed floor doesn't allow for much traction, and the doctor slid into the wall with a heavy thud. Collecting himself he got up and quickly looked around trying to locate the pink mouse that he had been chasing before his cartoonish stop. Not seeing her he got up and hurried in the direction she had been seen going. Just as he was passing by the sink he saw her tail disappear down the drain. Quickly turning on both faucets he flooded the pipe system with water and hopefully drowning the culprit he had been chasing._

_Running as fast as she could trough the snaking pipes she heard a sickening sound, RUNNING WATER! She threw every ounce of energy she had left in her body and ignoring the aching in her muscles and lungs. She ran faster than she thought possible. She was not moving fast enough though. Suddenly the torrent of water overtook her and she struggled to get air. It was like being in a bad water slide. She fought for every half-breath of air and started coughing as water came with the air into her lungs._

_Being knocked around and disoriented she tried to grab anything that she could get her claws into, but to no avail. Suddenly something hit her head hard and she struggled to maintain consciousness. She slowly blacked out just as she left the in house plumbing and entered the main line to the water treatment plant. Unconscious and floating on her back she was lucky Chip had found a way to the main line and quickly swam out to rescue her with the rest of the rangers standing on a ledge holding the end of a rope tied around Chip's waist. _

Shuddering at how close he came to losing her, Chip continued sipping on his coffee when movement at the staircase caught his attention. Gadget was standing there in her usual pink colored coveralls, looking down at the floor realizing that everyone was wondering how she was doing but not wanting to stir up painful memories.

"Good morning all," she said meekly trying to avoid eye contact with any of the other rangers. Suddenly she met Chip's gaze head on and felt a feeling of comfort just starring into the chipmunk's eyes. Feeling flushed at her gaze being returned with equal fervor, she quickly looked to the kitchen to see what was going on in there and also to get a cup of hot chocolate and maybe a muffin.

"So what's on the schedule for today," Gadget said amidst nervous laughter as she realized that everyone's eyes were on both Chip and herself.

"We're taking the day off, Gadget luv." Monty said not noticing the looks the others were giving him.

"Ah ok," was all she could say as she remembered the conversation she had with Chip last night.

Everyone ate breakfast with relative quickness and silence. After breakfast everyone went to get ready for his or her day's activities. Monty and Zipper quickly left for the harbor using the ranger mobile. Dale and Foxglove left in the ranger wing for the movie theater, leaving Gadget and Chip in the tree alone.

"Gadget, are you ready?" Chip called from the kitchen now dressed in his usual bomber jacket and Indiana Jones hat. He had taken a quick shower and had come out to make a picnic lunch for the two of them.

Coming down the stairs Gadget replied, "How do I look?"

All Chip could do was stare at the radiant looking mouse. Standing at the foot of the stairs she slowly turned around to allow Chip to see both the front and back of the off white dress with light embroidery work all over that she was wearing. A "V" shaped neck line not going too low but low enough to be flattering. Not too tight but still showing the curves in the right places and highlighting her slender waist. She had a red hair ribbon in her hair, which was pulled up into a loose ponytail. Accenting the dress was a pair of light pink pumps on her feet, which were barely visible below the skirt. Catching a light scent, wafting trough the living room he immediately recognized the scent and its source. She was wearing the perfume he had bought her last Christmas. It was the Sweet Pea perfume that he had bought from the mice at Bath and Body Works.

Finally realizing he was staring, and drooling slightly, he shook his head slightly collecting his thoughts. "You look BEAUTIFUL!" he said hoping this wasn't a dream, pinching himself discretely. Nope, he wasn't dreaming. "**THANK YOU!**" he thought to himself still looking at the, now blushing, mouse as she came over to the sofa to wait while he finished packing their picnic lunch.

"Foxglove thought I should wear something other than my pink coveralls and I didn't have anything else to go out in that would be appropriate."

"You look great. I'm almost done here, then we can go."

He quickly finished packing the basket and rushed back into his and Dale's room to put on a little cologne of his own, and combed his hair a little in case he ever took off his hat. Running back to where gadget was he offered her his arm. She timidly accepted letting out a soft giggle and blushed slightly at his gesture. Walking to the dining room table, with Gadget still on his arm, he picked up the picnic basket that he left there and walked over to the front door holding it open for her before stepping out behind her.

Both were so nervous that they traveled in silence to the other side of the park. Chip was taking her to a spot the humans couldn't get to and that only a few of the other residents of the park seemed to know about. It was just on the banks of a little creek that ran through the park and was densely surrounded by foliage. He had been secretly coming here ever since he had moved into the park to think about things, or just to get away from the rest of the rangers and have a moment alone. Seeing that this area was so secluded Gadget looked over at Chip questioningly. "It's a place I discovered shortly after I moved into the park. None of the humans come here." Chip said in response to her inquisitive looks.

Finally taking a good look around at her surroundings she noticed how beautiful and tranquil it was. It wasn't very big but it was big enough for them. The sound of the creek as it went by was a small trickle but provided a nice ambiance. There were a few other couples there but they were a good distance away. Taking a quilt that he had packed into the picnic basket he spread it on the ground next to the creek bank. After smoothing it out he helped Gadget sit down in her dress while maintaining her modesty. Sitting down himself, he got out some of the things he had packed. Handing some berries to Gadget, he took the opportunity to truly admire her beauty. Her waist long sunshine golden hair hung neatly over her back and onto the blanket, catching and reflecting the suns rays making her look unworldly beautiful, held in place by a red ribbon. The dress clung to her upper body, but not too tightly. The skirt started at the waistline and gently flowed till it reached her ankles. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Chip swallowed hard and continued to serve the picnic lunch he had prepared for them.

"Chip?"

He looked up from serving the lunch to look at the female mouse that had said his name.

"Yes?" Chip said, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Thank you for being there for me last night." She said a slight note of embarrassment in her voice. She was looking at the ground as she spoke.

"Your welcome Gadget. Anytime you need a shoulder to cry on or someone to talk to I'll be there."

Blushing slightly realizing what a good friend she had sitting beside her. "He is good looking," she thought as she examined him for the first time. Actually sizing him up to see if he was her type. He was solidly built, not too muscular but not too lean. He probably had a six-pack but she couldn't tell trough all his fur and didn't want to look like she was feeling him up to check, so she just imagined what he looked like under his puffy fur. "Darn chipmunks. It's too hard to see what their bodies look like, unlike mice." She looked at herself while taking a bite of a sandwich Chip had handed her. She knew every curve of her body could be seen through her fur, although not too easily.

Chip was enjoying the quiet time with Gadget. He wondered if he should ask her about last night or not. "Was that just her being glad she was alive or was it something more?" Shaking the thought from his head as he chastised himself for thinking that way. "How could I think like that about her? She's perfect, and I'll never be able to be what she needs. Why did I ask her out here? I know this will only make it harder on the both of us," Chip thought, looking at Gadget.

"It's really peaceful here, thank you for bringing me here. This is just what I needed."

"Your welcome. I think I like coming here with someone. It doesn't feel quite so lonely," He said while looking around.

They sat and talked about times past and the other rangers. Most of all they talked about Dale and Foxgloves sudden relationship, both secretly wanting one of their own. The sun slowly made its way around the sky and started to sink into the western sky, but there were still a few hours before sunset.

Both smiling looked at each other. They inched closer to each other, staring deeply into the others eyes. They closed their eyes as their lips met in a gentle kiss that grew more and more passionate as time went on. Embracing each other they began feeling the others back. Breaking the kiss they looked at each other blushing at what they had just done.

"Golly," was all that Gadget could say meekly. That had been better than she thought possible. She had wanted to do that for so long but never could find the right time to do so.

"That was amazing," Chip finally said looking at Gadget passionately.

Kissing a little more they looked around and realized it was getting late. Most of the other couples had already left for the night.

"We should probably head back now. The others might get worried about us," said Gadget blushing hard at what she and Chip had just done.

"OK," was all Chip could say as he gathered what was left of the picnic they had just eaten. Neatly folding the blanket they had sat on, Chip again offered her his arm and guided her out of the dense foliage. The sun was beginning to set by this time.

Meeting Dale and Foxy at the front door they went inside. Chip quickly went to the kitchen and put what was left in the picnic basket away. Gadget sat down on the sofa next to Dale and Foxy and asked them how their movie date was. After a while of listening to Dale and Foxy go on about the horror film Chip came over and asked to talk to Gadget. Taking Gadgets hand he took her out the front door and asked her to follow him as he climbed the rough bark of the old oak tree they made their home in. They climbed about two-thirds of the way up on the tree when Chip climbed onto a small deck that was made out of Popsicle sticks. It was sparsely furnished. A few outdoor chairs, a small table, and a miniature park bench were all that were there. Sitting down on the bench, Chip motioned for her to do the same. Complying, she sat down and out of seemingly nowhere Chip produced a small blanket and wrapped it around Gadget, it was starting to cool off and he didn't want her to get cold in her dress. They sat there and watched the sunset through the breaks in the leaves. Gadget was now leaning against Chip, who was running his fingers through her hair with his left hand and had his right arm around her shoulders, holding her tightly. They sat like that for what seemed like hours just enjoying each other's company.

"We probably need to get back before anyone thinks we're up to something." Chip said not really wanting to go.

Just nodding she didn't want to go but knew the rumors would start flying if they didn't get back soon. Getting up she started to fold the blanket Chip had given her she shivered as a brisk wind blew across the deck making her shiver. Seeing Gadget shiver he took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders and helped her fold the blanket. He then helped her climb back down to the front door to the house.

Stopping just outside the front door like a couple coming home from a date they walked in the front door. Gadget went to her room and Chip, who had gotten his jacket back, sat down in the living room and turned on the news to see what had happened that day while he was with Gadget. Putting his hands in the pockets of his jacket he felt something that wasn't there before. He pulled out a slip of paper and quickly read the note.

_I had a really great time today and would like to talk to you. Meet me at the deck at midnight. I need to tell you something._

_Gadget. _


	3. The Truth

**The Truth?**

**(From Chips point of view)**

I waited till everyone went to sleep before I followed the instructions on the note in my jacket pocket. It was getting cold outside so I put on a shirt under my jacket and grabbed my favorite hat. I quickly climbed to the deck I had built in my spare time as a quiet retreat. Looking around I saw her, sitting on the bench we were sitting on just hours before. She looked like an angel sitting there in the dress she was wearing earlier that day, being bathed in the moonlight. Man, was she beautiful. I walked up behind her quietly and just watched her looking through to hole I had made in the leaves above to see the quarter-moon rising slowly in the night sky.

"You wanted to talk to me," I asked softly trying not to frighten her.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to come. I'm glad you did though," She said smiling meekly while turning around to look at me.

"I told you earlier I would always be there for you, whether you need a shoulder to cry on, or a ear to bend."

Smiling weakly she motioned for me to join her on the bench. As I walked around her I noticed she was shivering. Taking off my jacket I draped it over her shoulders and she instantly stopped shivering. Taking out the blanket we had used earlier she draped it across our laps to try and protect us from the chill of the night.

"Chip? Why do you like me?"

I was taken back by this question. I realized that there was more to the question than what she had said. She wanted to know why I personally liked her even though she never let me get emotionally close to her.

"I like you because you are you. You are a constant joy to be around and have brightened all of our lives with your presence. But that's not the whole question you wanted to ask is it?"

She didn't answer me and just looked at the floor. Reaching over and hooking my index finger under her chin I gently coaxed her to look at me. Finally looking into her eyes, which sparkled like precious gems in the moonlight, I said, "The rest of that question is "why do you like me when I keep turning you away." The answer is simple; you have brought more joy into my life than I thought possible. I don't care if you don't feel the same way, but I cherish your company. Not only as a fellow Rescue Ranger but as a dear and close friend."

Tears began welling up in her eyes as I poured my heart out to her through my eyes and words. Pulling her into a gentle embrace trying to comfort her she cried into my chest. Putting my arms around her back gently I just held her and let her cry. Occasionally stroking her hair in a comforting manner. Slowly she pulled away, looking into my eyes with compassion.

"I'm so sorry I kept you at arms length. I was just so afraid to let anyone get close again." She said still sobbing quietly.

Bringing my right hand up to her cheek I wiped the tears away with my thumb. Closing her eyes she leaned into my hand and smiled slightly.

"Right after my father died I kept getting suitors trying to console me and get my hand in marriage. I kept turning them down but they didn't seem to get the hint. Finally one of them wouldn't take no for an answer and tried to force himself on me."

She was crying so hard now that she couldn't say anything. I felt a tremendous amount of anger beginning to swell within me clenching my fists tightly subconsciously. I felt my face beginning to contort with anger, not at her, but at the person who tried to force himself on her, the thought of someone doing that to her was infuriating. She looked up and seeing my facial expression she leaned away from me slightly. Feeling her move away from me I snapped out of the thoughts of beating the man to a bloody pulp. My expression became that of sorrow and understanding. I unclenched my fists as well.

"Did he…" was all I could get out. I couldn't bring myself to finish the question. Just thinking he might have raped her hurt me.

"No, he didn't get very far before Raston, a friend of my father, knocked on the door. He had come to check on me to see how I was doing and walked in on the suitor trying to rape me. Raston lost it. The only thing that kept him from killing the guy was the fact that I was there. When Raston got through with him he had four broken ribs, both of his arms were broken, and a serious concussion as well as bruising of his lungs and other vital organs. After that the suitors stopped coming. I guess they didn't want to end up like that guy. Even though they stopped coming I didn't feel safe. That's when I started setting up the traps and tripwires around my home."

Embracing her again I just let her cry for a while. I realized that I had probably been the first person that she had ever told about that. Even Monty didn't know about this or the guy wouldn't be living right now.

"I know why you didn't let me close now, but surely you don't think Dale or I are like that. Do you?"

"No, never but its so hard for me to get physically close to either of you because the first time a guy got that close he was trying to rape me. I know you and Dale would never do that to me. You are both so kind and gentle, but I can't get that time out of my mind."

"I'm sorry that was your first experience but you can't let that petrify you from having a relationship with a guy. You deserve to be happy. Goodness knows you've probably got a few guys in mind. I'm just glad I got to know you over the years. I really appreciate our friendship. Truthfully I don't know what I would do if you weren't here the past few years."

At this she looked up with a questioning look.

"Before you came along my life was empty. I know I was busy solving cases, but they held no true meaning. I knew I was helping others but there was a hole deep inside me I just couldn't get away from. I just did them to try and take my mind off of how lonely I was. Sure I had Dale but he was just a friend, but there was still something missing and I knew what it was. I needed a companion. I had been involved with someone a long time ago."

I smiled as the memories flooded back.

"Her name was Leandra. She was a chipmunk with chestnut fur and a very light colored stripe down her back. We were very young and were madly in love. But one day when I went to see her she was gone. I learned later that she was captured and taken to a lab, but before I could get her out she died in one of the experiments they were doing. I didn't go outside for weeks. My health deteriorated until Dale finally barged in and refused to leave me alone. Shortly after that I started the Rescue Rangers to help other animals in trouble. No matter how hard I worked after that there was always a space that was empty inside. That is until I met you."

By this time I was now starting to cry. Gadget just looked at me shocked. I couldn't tell if it was because she never knew or if it was because I had shared something so personal, only Dale knew.

"So that's why Dale takes it easy when teasing you about your past. I never knew. But what I don't understand is why did the emptiness go away when you met me?"

"Because you remind me of her. You are so kind and loving to others just like she was. At first I thought I was seeing her again but I realized it couldn't be. I didn't know you well enough back then but now I know you better and I feel comfortable telling you this."

Gadget just sat there in silence. Probably thinking about the things I had just told her. Reaching down and taking her hands in mine, I rubbed them gently. Reassuring her that I was here and didn't care what had happened to her in the past, I was here now.

"So do you like me for me or just because I remind you of her?" She asked with a twinge of hurt in her voice.

"Gadget, you may remind me of her, but in no way are my feelings there because of Leandra. My feelings are there because of you and only you. You may remind me of her but you are a different person. You are the person I have fallen for, not the similarities between you and Leandra."

Realizing what I had said I slowly stood up, letting the blanket fall away, and turned to go when she caught my wrist. I could have gotten free of her but I didn't want to. Something compelled me not to. Turning to face her again I could see new tears in her eyes. But these weren't tears of sadness these were tears of love and joy.

"You've fallen for me?" she said in disbelief.

"Yes, I have. I thought you weren't interested in me, so I didn't want to push the issue. Last thing I wanted to do was to hurt you or to drive you away."

She got up letting the blanket drop to the floor at her feet. Walking around the bench she stood right in front of me starring into my eyes looking for something that said I was lying. Finding no such signs she wrapped her arms around my neck. I instinctively put my arms around her hips and we met in a kiss. It started off innocent and quickly grew more and more passionate. After what seemed like hours we broke the kiss gasping for breath.

"I love you Gadget Hackwrench. I always have and always will."


	4. The Commitment

**The Commitment**

(Gadget's pov)

I was shocked. 'Had I heard him correctly?' I thought. 'Did he just say he had fallen for me?' I knew he cared for me but not this much. He had always looked after me but I thought it was because it was because I was the only girl on the team. Now I come to find out it was probably because he loved me and wanted to protect me.

"You've fallen for me?" I asked simply wanting to make sure I heard correctly.

"Yes, I have. I thought you weren't interested in me, so I didn't want to push the issue. Last thing I wanted to do was hurt you or drive you away." He said this with concern in his voice.

I got up off of the bench we had been sitting on before he had gotten up after saying he had fallen for me. The blanket that we had draped over our laps was now in a puddle on the floor. Never letting go of his wrist, too afraid he'd bolt down the tree and disappear into his and Dale's room, I walked around the bench to stand in front of him.

I stood there dumfounded. Looking into his eyes to see if he was lying. From the look of sincerity and compassion I knew he meant it. I wrapped my slender arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. As I closed my eyes preparing for my lips to meet his, I felt his arms wrap around my waist. Pulling me closer to him as our lips finally met.

Electricity raced through my body as the kiss deepened. Unable to hold a single coherent thought in my head, all I knew was that I was enjoying the feeling Chip was giving me. What seemed like an eternity later we broke the kiss, both gasping for breath.

"I love you Gadget Hackwrench. Always have and I always will."

I let the words sink in and relished the feeling of being loved by someone other than my family. Laying my head against his chest, noting that his heart was beating faster than it should have been, a feeling of contentment swept over me. Looking up in his chocolate brown eyes I could see he really did care for me. He moved his hands from the small of my back to my shoulders and back of my head, holding me closer to his chest. He held me there until I reached up and kissed him again. This time it started very passionately. I felt his tongue brush my lower lip asking me for admittance, which I happily granted. Our tongues wrestled around in my mouth for a while before we had to break for another breath of air.

While I was catching my breath he slowly planted a trail of kisses down my neck to my collarbone and out onto my shoulder. After removing his jacket that was still draped over my shoulders. My skin felt like it was on fire where his lips touched me. His breath tickled the sensitive fur around my neck causing me to giggle.

Seeing me giggle he went back to my neck and began to blow lightly on my neck causing me to shift and try to make him stop his torture. His hands were rubbing and exploring my back. He never went below my waist but I could tell he wanted to. He went back to kissing my neck and this time he stopped where my neck met my chest. The air may have been chilly but I was burning up with every touch he made.

Breathing heavily I couldn't take this much longer. I thought my heart was going to burst right out of my chest it was beating so hard. Feeling him stop I took control. I started running my hands across his clothed chest. Even through the thick fur and the layer of clothing I could feel well-defined muscles. My hands slowly started heading south. Stopping briefly to feel his rock-hard six-pack abs. I stopped again this time at the hem of his shirt and greedily pulled it off him, tossing it to the deck floor. Placing kisses on his now bare chest I began feeling, more earnestly, his chest and arms.

Chip stood there in amazement. He slowly closed his eyes and leaned his head beck while one of his hands began to run through my hair. I began licking his chest and even got a moan from him. Apparently he couldn't take any more, because he lifted me in his arms and brought me over to a hidden area that I hadn't noticed before. It wasn't exactly a bed, as you would think about it. It was more like a mattress lying on the floor with a few blankets and a pillow. It was tucked under a knot in the tree so it wouldn't get wet when it rained.

He gently laid me down on the mattress and slowly began kissing me again. This time he went a little faster, I guess he was getting a little impatient. His hands reached up to my shoulders and began coaxing the straps of the dress I was wearing off onto my arms. I shifted and brought my arms through the straps so that nothing was holding the dress up anymore. As he slowly slipped the top of my dress down to my waist I tried to cover myself with my hands, forgetting whom I was with for a second. Blushing hard I just looked into his eyes.

Looking back at me with love and understanding he stopped.

"We don't have to do this. If you want we can wait."

"No, I want to continue. I'm just not used to being nude in front of anyone."

Reaching up with one arm I stroked his cheek. Bringing my other arm away from my breasts I grabbed his hand and placed it on my breast. He leaned back down to meet me in a kiss as he gently kneaded my breast, making me moan with the new feeling. Moving his lips down my body to the tops of my breasts, he smiled seeing the bliss I was in. He gently suckled on my nipples and massaged my other breast, sending me into a world of pure bliss. Never had I thought I could have this much pleasure.

Moaning loudly when I could catch my breath, I ran my fingers across his back and head trying to pull him closer. After what seemed like an eternity he stopped suckling on my breasts and started kissing down my flat stomach towards my womanhood. Upon reaching my waist he started to pull the rest of the dress off, and I lifted my hips to help him get it off. After getting the dress off he looked at my naked form. Taking in the sight, he again kissed me on the lips while his hand started exploring the newly uncovered area. I felt his hand slide between my legs. My first reflex was to clamp my thighs shut, but I didn't. Well, at least I didn't keep them that way.

Still kissing him, occasionally breaking the kiss for air, he started rubbing my womanhood. I moaned into the kiss as he hit my clit. He parted my folds and started putting his middle finger into me. He slowly moved it in and out letting me get used to this new sensation. He broke the kiss and started to move so that he could see the area between my legs. He leaned down to start kissing my inner thighs. Starting to move closer to my womanhood I started to breath harder feeling something build inside me. As his tongue touched my clit concentric waves of pleasure wracked my body and liquid started to flow from between my legs.

Chip licked up the juices that flowed out of me before removing his finger from inside me and moved up to kiss me. As we kissed my hands moved to his crotch area. My hand finally came to rest on a bulge of skin and fur covering his manhood. I finally got his manhood out of the pouch that it was in and began to stroke it gently. Chip's eyes closed as I did this and his breathing began to speed up, as did my stroking. I rolled over so that now I was the one on top and he was lying on his back.

I started kissing my way down to his crotch. Pulling back from him slightly I took in the full sight of him. I began kissing him at the base and started working my way up his length. Occasionally licking up and down his shaft.

"Oh, Gadg." He said between breaths.

'So he likes it' I thought. 'I wonder?' I started to kiss the very tip and slowly allowed it to enter my mouth while my tongue played around it. All I heard was a sharp inhalation and then a warm liquid began to pour from his member. Gulping the liquid down, I looked at his face and couldn't help but smile. There he was laying on his back a goofy smile on his face and a far off look in his eyes. He quickly snapped out of it and rolled me over so now I was lying on my back. Slowly he positioned himself at my entrance. I just nodded.

"Go slowly," I said with worry in my voice.

I had heard it hurt the first time, but that it was worth it. However I didn't know how badly it would hurt and that scared me. He gently pushed in, until he encountered some springy resistance. He waited then leaned down and kissed me passionately as I felt him force himself past the barrier. I cried out in pain into his mouth as I felt something inside me rip and a little blood trickle out. He didn't move for a while waiting for the pain to subside.

As the pain slowly went away I started to rock my hips to move him inside me slightly, and to let him know I was ready. He started moving, slowly at first and only a short distance. As I got more and more used to his presence in me I started to move my hips with his to allow him deeper access. Soon the pace picked up and I was lost in wave after wave of pleasure. I could feel something building inside me again but this time it was stronger. Chip kept thrusting into me in a very nice rhythm but I could tell he was tiring so I rolled him over and I took over. My knees straddling his hips I started moving up and down on him as he reached up to hold my breasts. Gently squeezing them he moved with the rhythm I setup. Suddenly I released in a violent spasm of my body. Chip also released inside me and we fell into a heap on the mattress trying to catch our breaths. After laying there for a few minutes Chip put his arms around me and I pulled a few of the blankets over us in case someone found us before we woke up. Then I fell asleep in the arms of the man I loved and always wanted to be with.

**let me know what you think. this is my first lemon so please be kind. L8R.**


	5. Marraige

Marriage?

I woke up to the birds chirping and someone lying on my chest. Memories of the night before came flooding back to me and I knew who the person was. I looked down at my chest and sure enough there was a blond haired mouse on me. I just smiled and ran my hand through her silky smooth hair. Enjoying the moment of being with her, I just laid there looking up at the leaves of the tree and just thought about the possibilities. A future with the woman I loved for the past few years but was too afraid of rejection to tell her. That is until last night, when both of us revealed our true feelings. I smiled a little wider at the fact that she had shared a secret of hers with me. Feeling movement on my chest I snapped out of my thoughts and looked back to the sleeping figure on my chest.

"Good morning, gorgeous," I said quietly but lovingly.

She looked up and smiled. Laying her head back down on my chest she began to play with the fur on my chest. After a few minutes of lying together, I started to become aware of the time.

"Gadg, we need to get going it's almost 7:00." Not really wanting to go but knowing Monty would kill me if he found out what we had done.

"I don't care I don't want to go I'm too comfortable. Right now I don't care what they think, I just want to be with you." She said looking into my eyes again and seeing the love in her eyes.

"I know but Monty is going to kill me if he found out. Ever since your father died he has kind of adopted you as his daughter."

"Oh, all right. But I think I should come in first. Us walking in together might get suspicious."

"Ok," is all I could say just wanting to hold her forever but knowing that wasn't going to happen right now.

She got dressed in front of me and I couldn't help but admire her body. Last night I had done most of it by feel but now I can see every bit of her body in perfect detail. It was just as I had pictured it in my dreams. She had curves in all the right places and no excess fat. She had the kind of body supermodels wished they had. She finished getting dressed and gave me a quick kiss, then started to climb back down to the house. After she left I started straightening the deck so it looked like nothing happened. Once I was satisfied with the way the deck looked I located my clothes and put them on. I climbed down to the front door of the house and heard voices coming from inside. I recognized every one of the voices so I walked in. Every one looked up at me from what they were doing but only for a moment. They went back to what they were doing.

"Hey Chippa." Monty called from the kitchen.

"Hey Monty."

"Where were ya? Didn't see ya get up this morning."

"I was out looking for cases."

At this Foxglove giggled. 'Uh oh I'm in trouble. Did she know? If she did would she tell?'

"Foxy can I talk to you?"

"Sure Chip."

We went back to the workout room, which was soundproofed, and I closed the door.

"You know don't you?" was all I could ask.

Blushing the young bat looked at me and smiled. "Yes I do. I think it's about time you two came to realize your true feelings towards each other."

This time I was the one blushing. "Yea, I guess it is. Please don't say anything about this to anyone. Gadget and I will let everyone know in our own time."

"Chip, I wouldn't dream of doing that to you and Gadget. You'll tell us when your ready and it's not my place to tell every one."

I gave her a quick hug and walked to the door, "thanks Foxy."

Walking back to the living room gadget had already changed clothes into her usual pink coveralls. 'Even in her stained work clothes she looked beautiful' I thought. A small smile creeping across my face as I watched her trying to eat the cheesy concoction Monty had cooked for breakfast. I sat down in my usual spot at the table. Drinking my coffee, and trying to read the newspaper when I was really looking at Gadget.

A few days went by and Gadget and I started openly dating. Things went pretty smoothly for a few weeks. Even the cases seemed to lessen. It was probably from the efforts of the other rescue agencies that came along after us.

A month after the night on the deck I took Gadget out to dinner at the best restaurant in town. I knew the Maitre D, and had set things up with him earlier. I of course asked Monty's permission to marry her, even though he wasn't her father. She was like a daughter to him and I didn't want to hurt anyone.

I was dressed in a black tux and bowtie while she was in a stunningly beautiful midnight blue evening gown with white trim. She was wearing light makeup that highlighted her natural beauty but not so much that it overpowered it.

A live band was playing when we finally arrived. Couples danced on an open spot in the middle of the restaurant. We were shown to a semi-secluded table in the corner. Upon sitting down a waiter came up and got our drink orders and then left to get them.

"You look absolutely stunning tonight," I said with a hint of lust in my voice.

Blushing, Gadget let out a small giggle. "Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself."

The waiter came back with our drinks and took our food orders and I took Gadget out onto the dance floor while we waited for the food. Just as we got to the dance floor a waltz started playing. As we danced everyone else seemed to disappear from my vision as Gadget and I danced together. By the time I realized we were alone on the dance floor the song was over and everyone was just watching us as we finished dancing. Blushing slightly Gadget and I bowed and thanked every one for their applause. Getting back to our table our food was already there. We sat down and enjoyed each other's company and our food. We finished the main course and I motioned to the Maitre D. Gadget, looking confused, looked at me quizzically. I just put on a big Cheshire cat grin. A few seconds later the Maitre D walked over carrying a beautiful box made out of chocolate with a diamond ring inside. As she opened the box her eyes doubled in size. She was shaking visibly. I got up and picked up the ring and got down on one knee.

"Gadget, you have brought me more happiness than I thought possible. I can't say it will be easy for us but I promise you this. Through thick and thin, good times and the bad I'll always be by your side. I would consider it the honor of my life if you would be my wife. Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will marry you." She said with tears of joy in her eyes as I slid the ring onto her finger. I stood up and gave her a kiss and the entire restaurant gave a cheer.

Laughing with each other we went back to the dance floor and danced for a long time not wanting to go. When we finally got home everyone was in the living room sleeping. They had tried to wait for us but we stayed out too long. I helped gadget get blankets and pillows to give to the sleeping mob. After we finished we went to her room and fell into the bed together. We snuggled together but we were too tired and soon she fell asleep listening to the beating of my heart. I sighed happily that the woman of my dreams was now my fiancée and soon to be my wife. I went to sleep that night with a smile plastered on my face.

I woke up to an angel still asleep on my chest, sleeping peacefully. As gently as I could I slipped out of bed and put a miniature red rose on the pillow next to her with a note attached. After making sure she was warm enough I walked out to the living room. I found everyone still asleep so I went into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. As the coffee finished brewing a very sleepy Foxglove walked in.

"Morning Foxy," I whispered knowing that her hearing would be very sensitive until she fully woke up.

"Morning Chip, how did it go last night?"

"It went better than planned. Better than I had ever dreamed."

At this she woke up a little more and gave me I big hug.

"Congratulations, I know you'll treat her well. If you don't ill know." She said giving me a warning glance.

I was going to respond but the rest of the gang walked in following the scent of fresh coffee. After they got their cups of coffee we sat down at the table and started talking about what happened last night. Foxy was to the point of tears when I told her what I had said to her and how I presented the ring to Gadget. Dale wasn't too pleased because I had set the bar so high and he would have a hard time topping it when he proposed to Foxy. Monty thanked me for making it such a memorable night for Gadget and for treating her like the princess she was. Zipper was happy as well.

A pair of arms surprised me as they suddenly wrapped around my neck. Golden strands of hair gently fell across my shoulder and I knew who it was.

"So you found the note?" I said as I laid my hands on the slender arms of my fiancée.

"Yes I did. Thank you. Morning everyone." She said giving me a quick peck on the cheek and went to get herself a cup of hot chocolate.

"Hey Gadg, look in the microwave." I said with an evil grin on my face.

She opened the microwave and sure enough there was a cup of hot chocolate made just the way she liked it. She looked at me trying to look mad but she couldn't hold back the smile. She picked up the mug and walked back to the table and sat down next to me.

"Come on don't keep us waiting, lets see the ring." Foxy said getting a little impatient.

Gadget looked at me then placed her hand on the table for all to admire the ring I had given her last night. By human standards it wasn't more than a chip of diamond but by our standards it was roughly 2 ½ karats. It was a heart cut diamond surrounded by small rubies that outlined the heart shape all set in a yellow gold band.

Again Dale was shooting his death ray at me for setting the bar so high. I couldn't help it if I had been planning the perfect proposal for nearly a year and a half. I had been paying for the ring for better than a year for the time I got the chance to pop the question to someone. Although at the time I hoped it would be to Gadget.

"Well done Chippa. I knew you could do it." Monty said patting me on the back nearly knocking me onto the table.

The day went on with congratulations and party plans.

A week later Gadget pulled me off to the side and looked worried.

"Chip… I don't know how to say this." She said as she started to cry.

"Don't know how to say what?" I said taking her in a gentle hug and let her cry.

"I… I… I'm pregnant. Please don't be mad." She said almost expecting me to fly off the handle.

I took her by the shoulders and gently pulled her away so I could look her in the eyes. Seeing how hurt she was as well as confused. 'She wouldn't have slept with someone else because she was with me almost every night since we confessed our feelings.' I thought. 'But I couldn't be the father we aren't compatible as species.'

"I don't care who the father is I will love it as my own." I said looking into her teary eyes. "We'll get through this. Let's see the doctor tomorrow to make sure the baby and you are doing ok health wise."

"Ok, I don't know what I'd do without you. And here I thought you would leave me on the spot when I told you I was pregnant." She started crying again but this time they were tears of gladness. "I don't know how it happened I haven't been with anyone but you. But we aren't compatible to each other in a reproductive sense."

"I know but we will sort this out later right now I just want to make sure you and the baby are healthy."

I took her to the hospital the next day not mentioning anything to the others except for Foxglove who already knew. When we got there I waited in the waiting room, truly the epitome of a nervous wreck. Finally after what seemed like hours the doctor came out and brought me back into the room where Gadget was waiting with a small smile in her eyes.

"Your wife is in perfect health and the baby is progressing well. What I'm confused about is the paternity of the child. Mice and chipmunks aren't compatible genetically. But that isn't my place. If you'll excuse me?"

"Hey doc? Would you mind doing a genetic scan on Gadget and myself?"

"Not at all. Would you two like to talk it over?"

"We already have and would like to know who the babies father is. No matter who the father is I'll be there for it. We would just like to know." I said with love and a twinge of pain at the thought that I doubted Gadget.

The doctor just nodded, making some notes on his clipboard as I went over to be with my soon to be wife and mother of MY child. She looked away from me in shame. I gently tilted her head so that she was looking in my eyes. "I love you" I mouthed to her and gave her a kiss. She mouthed, "I love you too." We hugged each other tightly for a few minutes.

"This should only take a few seconds." The doctor said as he took out two cotton tipped sticks and proceeded to swab the inside of my left cheek with one and hers with the other. Then he put them into separate boxes. Then he took out a syringe with a fairly long needle. "sir do you want to step out for this or do you want to remain here?" the doctor asked as he began prepping her for the D.N.A. extraction.

"I'm going to stay with my wife." I said matter-of-factly as I stepped to her side and held her hand.

"Ok here we go." With that he gently slid the needle into the womb and retrieved some of the fluid.

As soon as the needle went into her she squeezed my hand and I gently squeezed back to let her know that I was here and it was going to be all right.

"I should have the results by next week." He said handing the two boxes and the syringe to a nurse and gave her some instructions.

"Thanks Doc. We really appreciate this." We'll be back in a week.

The next week seemed to take forever. We were trying to plan our wedding but we couldn't keep our minds off of the DNA comparison test being run and what the results were.

Finally the week was over and we arrived almost an hour early for our appointment. The doctor didn't have any patients at the time so he saw us early.

"Well I have some interesting news." He said simply as he started flipping through charts and paperwork. Then he looked up at us and said, " Chip you are the babies biological father."

I was shocked and happy at the same time "But how chipmunks and mice aren't reproductively compatible?"

"Mrs. Hackwrench were you ever involved in a gene splicing experiment?" the doctor asked ignoring my question.

"No, I've never been a lab mouse. The only times I've been in labs is to rescue other animals."

"Well your gene scans revealed that chipmunk DNA was somehow spliced into your genetic code. Very sloppily I might add. Its as though you were combined with a chipmunk and then separated again."

Suddenly I knew what had happened. "Nimnul's teleporter." I said finally looking at Gadget.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that?"

The doctor just looked at us like we were insane.

"A few years ago we stopped a Norton Nimnul. But in the process we stepped into a teleportation device he had made but it mixed us up. Gadgets body had Dale's head and her head was on Dales body. That's how she got the chipmunk DNA." I explained to the doctor.

"Ah ok that dealt with I some more news for you. Your having twins."

I was taken back. Not only was it my child, but also I was having two children. I nearly fainted right there and then, when Gadget hugged me tightly. I returned the hug with a gentle squeeze and a kiss.

"Please tell me that's all the surprises you have for me I don't know if I can take any more?" I said looking over at the doctor.

"Nope that's it for now. I'll see y'all for your next checkup." He said as he signed off on some paperwork.

As soon as we got home we called everyone into the living room to tell them the good news.

"Gadget and I have something to tell all of you." I said as soon as everyone was seated.

I turned to Gadget to let her know she could tell the group.

"I'm pregnant with twins." She said kind of embarrassed that she was pregnant before she was married.

I could tell she was nervous telling Monty the news because he was like a father to her and was very protective of her. The room was silent for a few seconds until Monty stood up and wandered over to us. His facial expression was unreadable. I prepared myself for him to knock me into next Tuesday, but it never happened. He just stuck out his hand to offer a handshake. I took it wearily and was pulled into a Monty sized bear hug.

I breathed a sigh of relief. The rest of the group started congratulating Gadget, as they couldn't get to me at the moment. Monty finally set me back on the ground and gave me a slap to the back in congratulations.

"But I didn't think you two were genetically compatible?" Foxy said with a very puzzled look on her face.

"We wouldn't have been if it weren't for Nimnul and Dale." Gadget said giving Dale a kiss on the cheek. "His teleporter spliced my genes with Dales chipmunk DNA, and all of Dales DNA didn't fully separate from mine."

Everyone stood there in shock at the thought that something good came out of something that Nimnul had created. Gadget just started giggling.

The rest of the pregnancy progressed as any pregnancy would. Sleepless nights, mood swings, and weird food cravings. Her appetite increased dramatically but that was to be expected. Even 8 months pregnant she was beautiful. By this time Dale had proposed to Foxglove and were now rooming together. Gadget offered to build Nimnul's teleportation device again so they could have kids naturally but they said they were in no hurry and would wait until after our children were born.

Our wedding went off without a hitch and it was beautiful. I was a nervous wreck. I had some friends from when Dale and I were in a band come by and asked them to play for the reception. The park was in full bloom and the weather couldn't have been better. We didn't really need to decorate anything except for the reception hall. Monty gave Gadget away and Dale was my best man. Foxy was Gadget's maid of honor. Everyone we had helped over the years came and the park was filled with animals. The humans became a little suspicious but didn't come close on the account they would get dive-bombed by several birds if they got too close.

Looking back on that day I remember it perfectly. The reception was also beautiful. Tammy caught the bouquet, and Monty accidentally caught the garter. I can still see the look on Monty's face when he was talking to a friend in the crowd of guys and the garter fell into his hands. That was so funny. Dale's toast was surprisingly serious. The entire day went off without a hitch. It was perfect.

Here it is 6 months after the wedding and Gadget is 8 months along. We know we are having twins but we want to be surprised as to the sex of our children. I'm such a nervous wreck it's not funny. I won't let Gadget do anything. If she needs a glass of water, I get it for her. The only thing I don't help her with is using the restroom. I sleep on pins and needles, waking up at the slightest noise. Coffee and I are best friends. I could tell you how old the grounds are just by smelling the coffee. Nothing less than a double espresso will even fazes me any more.

"Chip! I think my water just broke."

I was up and ready in thirty seconds flat. I helped gadget out of bed and we made our way to the hanger while Foxy, who heard us wake up and figured out what was going on, got everyone else ready to follow us. We got to the hanger and I got her in the ranger plane while I started the engines. We took off and headed straight to the hospital. I got on the C.B. and radioed up ahead that we were on our way. As I maneuvered the ranger plane for a vertical landing nurses with a stretcher met us at the hospital's landing pad. They took Gadget inside while I moved the ranger plane so the helicopter could land there if it needed to. As soon as I landed I hit the kill switch for the engines and ran into the hospital. I told one of the nurses the situation and she led me right to a changing room where I put on a blue medical gown and mask. Then she led me to the delivery room. There was Gadget looking like she was already exhausted. She smiled at me as I grabbed her hand and sat next to her. She had a rough time but she got through it and delivered a beautiful and healthy baby boy and girl. We named them Kimberly and Nathan.

It's been better than a year since Gadget gave birth and we couldn't be happier. I've retired from the rescue rangers, and laid off the coffee. Monty and Zipper moved to the California wine country so they could be near an endless supply of cheese. Dale now runs the rangers with Foxy. They have multiple teams across the world now and are doing well. They have a child on the way now and they couldn't be happier. Gadget is content being a full time mother and part time inventor for the rangers.

What can I say life is good when you're with the people you love. And I have no intention of leaving the ones I love. Besides I like being a father. I'm lying here next to my beautiful wife thinking about all that I have and can't think of anything else I want. For the first time in my life I'm really content. I pull my wife closer to me and kiss her on the forehead and fall asleep as a complete person.


End file.
